


Dinner?

by OnlyAkechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAkechi/pseuds/OnlyAkechi
Summary: It's a normal evening at LeBlanc when Akira finally gains the courage to ask Akechi to stay for dinner.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm not really sure what I'm doing but I had fun writing it. :)

Akira Kurusu hummed quietly as he washed the dishes when suddenly the entrance to LeBlanc swung open and the detective prince himself waltzed in.

“The usual?” Akira called over as he dried his hands and looked up at the handsome detective. The detective nodded in response as he walked over to the bar, sat down, and shuffled through his papers.

“Had a rough day?” Akira asked as he sat the cup of coffee in front of Akechi.

“Quite so,” he replied as he put his papers down and took a sip from the cup. “However, I am feeling a lot better thanks to your excellent coffee.” Akechi smiled at Akira which made him blush up to his ears.

“Is that so,” Akira replied, turning away quickly, trying to busy himself by cleaning the counter. The detective had been here many times before, however, this was the first time Akira had truly seen him smile. That smile was something Akira wanted to see a lot more of.

_____________________________________

As the sun started to set, others in the small cafe started to leave one at a time. Sojiro got up from where he was sitting and mumbled a “don’t forget to lock up later” as he walked out the door.

Akira looked over from where he was sitting, a few chairs down, towards the detective. Akechi was shuffling through his papers, stopping every now and then to read a few sentences on one. Akira noticed that every few seconds he would bring up one of his hands to brush away strands of hair that had gotten in front of his face. Suddenly Akechi stopped and looked up and over to where Akira was, catching him staring.

“I…..I’m sorry,” he started, shuffling his papers again into an organized stack and putting them back into his briefcase. “I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.” Akira could see that the detective started to turn a little pink at the tip of his ears.

“It’s cool. It’s actually kinda mesmerizing watching you work.” Akira whispered the last part as quietly as he could but also slightly hoping the brunette had heard him.

Akechi stood up from his seat and turned towards the door, indicating that he, in fact, did not hear what Akira had said.

“Well I guess I’ll see you ne-” the brunette started but was immediately interrupted by a loud “WAIT” from Akira. Akechi turned around to face the raven haired boy with slight confusion on his face.

Akira looked down shyly, not sure what had possessed him to stop the brunette from leaving. “Are…..you free right now? I wasn’t sure if you had eaten yet and wondered if you’d like to stay. I could make some curry or something? But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” The words fumbled out of Akira’s mouth. 

“I actually haven’t eaten yet and curry does sound quite nice right now,” Akechi replied giving Akira a small smile. Akira ran back behind the counter and started to prepare everything to make the curry as Akechi sat his briefcase onto the bar and started to make his way towards the raven haired boy.

“Do you need any help?” the brunette asked once he was standing almost right next to Akira. The raven jumped back in surprise from hearing the brunette's voice so close and almost hitting the fridge behind him. 

“No, no I got this. You can just go sit down and it’ll be ready in a little bit,” Akira replied after regaining his composure and going back to stirring the pot of curry. Akechi nodded and after a bit, turned around and returned to where his briefcase was. He sat down and started to mess with the books that were neatly organized in front of him. 

After a while he found himself looking up and staring at Akira as he moved around the kitchen making the curry. He was so entranced by the raven’s movements that he didn’t notice that Akira had stopped and was now looking at him too. 

Akira smiled a big grin with both his eyes closed. Suddenly Akechi found himself getting up from his seat and strode towards the raven haired boy. As soon as he was in front of the boy, he grabbed the boy’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Akira opened his eyes in surprise but was quickly overwhelmed by the kiss that his eyes fluttered closed.

Suddenly there was a creak coming from the stairs and the two boys jumped apart. Akira hit the stove but luckily it was turned off since the curry had become ready right before. They both looked over to see Morgana jumping down from upstairs. 

“Akiraaaaa,” the black cat meowed. “Why are you still down here? We have an important mission tomorrow.” The cat stopped noticing that Akira was, in fact, not alone. The boys looked at each other and then back at the cat with bright red blushes on their cheeks. “I’m just going to go back upstairs. I didn’t see anything.” The cat ran back upstairs and Akira quickly turned around to grab a plate and pour curry onto it. 

He wasn’t sure why exactly the brunette had kissed him and didn’t know if he wanted to know. Had Akechi found out that he had a small crush on him and was just messing with him? Or was there a slight chance that the brunette liked him back? 

Once there was a decent amount of curry on the plate, Akira turned back around and walked over to set the plate where Akechi had set down all of his self. Akechi was still standing near the stove when Akira walked back to grab himself a plate. 

“Are we not going to talk about what just happened?” the brunette questioned as he grabbed the raven's arm to stop him from pouring more curry onto another plate. Akira turned towards Akechi and looked up at him.

‘What’s there to talk about? You’re the one that initiated the whole event,” Akira replied looking away slightly. “Shouldn’t you be explaining exactly why you did that? Should I think of it as an accident? Or can I hope that it meant something more?” 

Akira looked back up at Akechi in time to see the brunette put both hands on Akira’s cheeks and pulled the raven haired boy into another kiss. After a few seconds the brunette pulled away and looked at Akira.

“Does that answer your question?” Akechi replied with a smirk on his face. The raven looked up at Akechi speechless. 

“Does….this mean?” Akira managed to say.

“Yes, it does. So Akira Kurusu, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Akechi replied.

“Yes, I would like to,” Akira answered, pulling the brunette into another kiss.


End file.
